Field
This disclosure relates to polarizing optical fibers and polarization maintaining optical fibers, including active and/or passive implementations of both types of such optical fibers.
Description of Related Art
The following patents and published patent applications describe one or both of polarizing (PZ) or polarization maintaining (PM) optical fiber arrangements: U.S. Pat. No. 6,954,575, “Single-polarization high power fiber lasers and amplifiers”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,724,422, “Method and Apparatus for providing light having a selected polarization within an optical fiber”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,289,709, “Photonic crystal fibres comprising stress elements”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,787,729, “Single mode propagation in fibers and rods having large leakage channels”; U.S. Pat. No. 8,159,742, “Glass large-core optical fibers”; U.S. Pat. No. 8,199,398, “High power parallel fiber arrays”; and U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2009/0207483, “Photonic bandgap fiber and fiber amplifier”.